My past, To your present, To our future
by kisekinokage
Summary: A universe dependent on the crystals for fame, for power, for life. Yet in a world before the current came into present. They presented greed, pain and death. One given a new chance at life, the other a journey of a lifetime. Will history repeat itself or will the ending be a beginning ? let their story unfold ,a tale of life and death. NocticxFemaleAce(Final fantasy type-0)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a final fantasy is based on the Demo for now since I only played the any plot development beyond the demo will be in the next chapter onwards. Enjoy !

~Death's Crystallum~

Noctis rolled to his side, ignoring the sound of ringing and the slight vibration of the floor .His mind drifting back to his dreamless sleep only to be hit at the face by his bodyguard Gladio.

"Wake up princess," His brow twitched in annoyance but did not wake. His face continued to be assaulted by wandering hands which he tried to swipe away only for them to return with vengeance.

"Oh, looks like he's awake." He heard a familiar voice conclude, most likely to be Prompto.

'Why is it that everybody likes to touch my face?!' He scowled lashing at the hands that approached his unblemished face. He could hear Prompto sniggering as he left, leaving Noctis the only one in the tent.

Noctis raised his arms passed his shoulders giving them a light stretched before crawling out the 4-men tent. The bright light assailed his sleepy eyes for a moment causing him to shut them tight in response. Opening them slowly, he took in the grassy field and blue sky before irritation sinks in as he realized that their problem is still not solved.

What's the problem? They were trapped in the wilderness with no car and no money courtesy of a hyperactive blonde's carelessness; they now have to earn pocket change in the wild. They didn't have to walk far before coming across a jackpot. Well a dangerous one, possibly life threatening but nonetheless a treasure-trove.

"BEWARE DEAD-EYED BEHEMOTH 25000 ALIVE OR DEAD REWARD" The cash prize would certainly be able to pay for their car repairs. The problem now is finding it.

The sound of scuffling caught the prince's attention. His eyes widened in surprise as he registered the sudden appearance of a woman out of nowhere now standing next to him looking at the same poster as they were.

'Was she here all along? Her aura feels off …' Noctis narrowed his eyes at her.

"GHOST!" Noctis winced at the unmanly screeched generated by Prompto.

"Your imagination sucks." Ignis pointed out as he watched the stranger with calculating eyes. Taking in the slender body, feminine hands and rather well endowed assets made Prompto whistle, Noctis was confused as to why the stranger would be interested in the behemoth when it obviously would end her.

"Hey kid, I think this would be a tad too difficult for you, let the big boys handle it," Gladio advised putting a hand on the stranger's shoulder only to flinched as he felt his skin tear apart, sparks flying out from the contact, as if the woman was protected by something out of this realm.

Noctis took a step forward, eyes serious, he won't take it lying down when his gang is hurt and it seems neither did Prompto nor Ignis. The woman merely tilted her head slightly to one side, the black hood obscuring her face. The boys could barely hear the words spoken.

"Don't touch me." The stranger proceeded to ignore them all together, taking a final look at the poster before walking towards the woods.

"Hey!" Noctis shouted.

The stranger paused in her step indicating that she heard the prince's call but she didn't turn, just waiting patiently for the other to continue. "Are you perhaps …Have you been …" well this is difficult.

How is one going to ask others whether they had died and went through the gates of hell and back? The sparks he saw bore a close resemblance to those of his powers.

As Noctis pondered over his choice of words, the other had already moved on towards the forest, pausing at the entrance before a whistling a tune. It was then followed by sounds of rustling as a black-feathered creature emerged from the shrubbery.

It was a black chocobo.

They watched, highly curious and slightly miffed as the stranger rode the bird deeper into the woods.

"That was weird. Think she would be okay?" Prompto asked.

Noctis gave a shrug, it didn't matter what the other did, and it was not his business anyway. However the aura he felt was certainly not normal. Sure, he was curious but not to the point that it required his attention.

The gang followed the beast trail for a total of two days before they finally found its lair .The attack planned by Ignis went smoothly up to the point Noctis stabbed the giant monstrosity on its back. They thought they've succeeded. Noctis even gave a small laughter only to find himself on the ground cover in scratches and dust a second later .The beast didn't die, it was alive and pretty pissed off …

Noctis swore.

"Language princess!" He heard Ignis chide, but ignored it for the beast was charging towards him.

They fought and they were slowing it down, till the part Prompto got flung against the wall, everything went downhill from there. Noctis momentarily lost his focus, concerned for his friend, he look away from the target .A moment later he felt a searing pain through his arm as the beast smacked him to the side with its tail.

He swore again, this time Ignis was too busy trying to keep himself alive to correct him.

Running would be a terrific idea only if the beast wasn't blocking the only exit .As the beast approached him, he heard the cries of his mates but couldn't find the energy to reply, the pain in his arm was too much.

Would he die? Maybe.

But …

He knew if he were to pass out now, he would surely die and there wouldn't be anyone to make sure that the other guys would be alive.

There are still so many things he wanted to do …

Still many questions that needed answers…

His buddies who became his family, irreplaceable brothers in arms…

So many things to look forward to …

He didn't want to die, he wasn't sure that he thwart death another time anyway.

Not now, there is still too much to be done …

The claws came close to smashing him into bits, before it was repelled by a strong unnatural gale.

"Then don't die."

As if someone read his thoughts, he received a reply. Only it wasn't in his mind .The black hood fell from the stranger's head from the sudden landing, revealing soft silky blonde locks and face with sharp blue eyes as bright as the azure sky.

"Get the hell away from here!" Noctis, not noticing how he got his voice back, shouted .He was dead sure that the young women in front of him had no idea what she was doing. Jumping in between the beast and him like it was the most natural thing in the world, is signing a death wish. Noctis may not have known the girl any longer than his three minute hostile encounter in the morning but he was certain that he did not want to be forced to watch the fire of life in front of him be extinguished.

However the girl paid him no heed as she stared at the beast with determined eyes. Eyes that blazed a cold fire like a hardened warrior's, who had have seen through both life in tears and joy, and death in regret and in peace. Noctis could hear his own breathing as he watched mesmerized at the magic surrounding the young woman like a maelstrom as if they were at her beck and call. The scene seemed surreal, yet he recognized this magic, a power not much different from his own. The orb held within the girl's hands pulsed with power as if it was drunk, drinking in the untamable magic reeking with a stench Noctis was familiar with, the scent of death.

 **"** **Conqueror of the skies, known by many names; the Dragon King, the Hallowed Father, the First Sire. Heed the call of you master and descend from the realm beyond the skies."**

 **"** **Bahamut-ZERO"**

The boys stared in awe as the sky was ripped into two, like a gate to heaven, bright lights illuminated the darkness. The giant form of the legendary dragon moved swiftly through the rip, descending towards the realm of the living. Rainbow wings, rippling with power far beyond the ordinary of his kind. The mighty winged beast obliterated the behemoth with a single mega flare leaving a crisp burnt carcass in its wake. Noctis and the others could only stare at the destruction the single move had caused .The victorious beast flew around the sky for a minute before disappearing into dust, presuming returning to where it came from.

Noctis, after regaining his thoughts from the entrancing display, stood up, the pain on his arm disappearing due to his natural healing ability settling in. He heaved a sign of relief when he caught sight of the others unharmed except with a few scratches and multiple light bruises.

However his attention was soon drawn back to their rescuer as the sound of retching was heard along with the pungent smell of blood. Dread filled his veins; he could already picture the sight before seeing it.

'This cannot be good'.

Noctis shot forward and catching her as she collapsed, before she fell face down onto her own pool of red fresh blood…the aura of death strong around the girl, clingy on to her like a leech …


	2. Chapter 2

~Old past, new present~

The walls crumbled around them, disappearing into fine dust. Soon the only a few beings were left behind. The only proof that a previous world ever existed.

"Why?" Ace whispered, tears on his face as he stares at the group before him. His brothers. His sisters. His Mother. They were not related by blood, but he can't deny that this was family.

They smiled at him.

"Because you are worth it, live on for us." There was no hesitation, no regrets. Ace couldn't understand.

" Rem and Machina are alive as well, so why just me? Why not all of us? " He cried, frustrated by their calm and peaceful faces as if they already knew that only one would make the trip.

" They are no longer able to influence the world. This is the consequence of trying to control what are beyond us, humans. "Mother smiled sadly at her distraught child. Their world, its history, and its magic are collapsing on itself, she no longer had the will to start this all over like she did before. She could not put her children through it again. A new world will be created without her interference, the world not bounded by the past and untouched. She and children would have no place in the new world. No one would remember their pain, suffering, joy, and dreams. The last of her power to would be used to send her chosen child to the new world where life could be experienced, along with everything that once represented their world. This is all she would do and all she could do. She prays that those small shoulders would be able to bear the weight of the memories of the dying world.

"I refused to be the only one! " Ace screamed at them. They returned his feelings with warmth and peace. Ace felt the positive feelings washed over him, their earnest thoughts and belief eroding his anger.

" It is time.'' Mother announced the spiritual plane is on its last leg. This would the final time she would influence this universe. Her duty would be passed on to others. She chose her children for the first and the last time after what it seems to be the millionth time they arrive at this crossroad. A final chance to redeem herself.

Class Zero gathered around the blonde, wishing him a future, a life beyond war and tears.

" I hope you turn into a girl " Nine joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

" He would make quite a beauty." King quipped.

"Don't tease him, he can't possibly laugh and cry at the same time." Queen reprimanded the two. The boy was clearly struggling with the conflicting feelings inside of him. Tears running down his face, yet a still trying to put up a smile for them.

"Have fun Ace." Deuce wished him. Ace tried to protest against their power and the lure towards the new world. His heart breaking into pieces only to be smashed further into dust as he watched them fade.

"We entrust you with everything." Their voices rang as one.

" Live, " They all said, and Ace, tired from the sadness and regret nodded and closed his eyes .The last he saw was their faces and with it the world he once lived in.

Clear blue eyes shot open, immediately surveying the surroundings. Noting the harmless interior of a standard issued tent. The girl relaxed before pushing herself up, the warm black material sliding off her chest. She inspected the jacket before putting it aside exposing her blood-soaked front. Running her hand through the messy blonde curls, she debated on her actions.

'What did you guys want me to do, how should I live. 'The girl question herself and her family that left her alone in this world plagued by greed and war. What hopeless nonsense of a second chance at enjoying a new life. It doesn't look like that is anything would be worth enjoying anytime soon.

Getting up from her position, she debated leaving in secrecy but a gnawing feeling in her chest stop her in her tracks.

Previously the feeling drew her to this area, leading her round in circles before urging her to rescue the group that was attacked by the beast. Now, it seems to draw her to follow the group.

'Why the interest?' She questioned, though nothing replied. The feeling grew stronger. Ever since she had arrived in this world alone and in the darkness of an abandoned ruin, these presences have been with her. She has an inkling of what they could be but she refused to acknowledge that they had traveled over with her. Of all that could have been brought to this new world, if it was really them she doubts she could ever fully accept herself for leaving the others behind. Their presence is something she could do without. They caused her life, her family, and her world.

The feeling intensified. Frustration and annoyance rushed into her mind, feelings not her own. She groaned in pain at the intense flooding of negative emotions before setting a glare at the far end of the tent, admitting her loss to the beings inside of her.

"Fine, we will do this your way."

Noctis stared at the entrance to their share tent, a frown on his face as he thought about the girl.

" You worried?" Prompto nudged him on the arm, eyes twinkling with amusement as Noctis glared.

"Well, it's not every day you get to see the prince without his prized jacket," Gladio spoke up from his seat, the fire providing a clear view of his smirk.

" I am not interested in her!" Noctis exclaimed, clearly unhappy about their teasing. He was engaged for god's sake.

"Nobody said you were," Ignis commented, noting the annoyed tone of his prince.

"Anyway tomorrow's agenda would be handing in the bounty and getting the car," Ignis told the others.

"What about the girl?" Gladio asked." We can't just leave her here, she did save our asses."

"You can take me with you." A feminine voice spoke up. The boys turned their heads towards the sound, and in front of their tent was the girl they were talking about still dressed in her bloodied clothes.

"Why?" Ignis questioned the blond, who despite saving them is still a questionable threat.

"Why not?" The girl questioned back. Her tone serious.

"Look, we are grateful for your help back there, but we aren't playing games here, we have a job." Gladio stared at the girl who continued to look calm and composed.

"I know." She stared directly at Noctis, her gazed full of confidence. They would not intimate her. A bunch of guys was nothing compared to what she had seen , what she had experienced.

" The prince of the fallen kingdom seeks to save his home and his people. Am I wrong?" A sword was at her neck the next instance, the moonlight reflecting off the blade. Yet the girl continued to stare defiantly at the group in front of her. Her sky-blue eyes turned a flaming red.

The sword begins to disintegrate returning to wherever it came from.

" Do not test me." The girl growled. Her past brought her here to see the future that her world was denied of. She would not fail in accomplishing her goals. No. Not only her own but those of the previous worlds. A dream to see a future without war.

"Who are you?" Noctis questioned.

" Ace." Was the answer she gave.

"No last name?" Ignis questioned.

" None." The girl did not back down from Ignis's stare, instead, she met it head on. The silent standoff lasted a few seconds before the older male broke it while letting out a sigh.

"Fine." And the tension broke.

"So, let me introduce us. I'm Prompto!" the blond cheerily called out, causing the girl to incline her head in acknowledgment.

She returned every greeting with a polite nod.

The group settled down around the fire as they await their dinner. Prompto then asked what has been bothering his mind.

" So, erm Ace-san?" The blond scratched his cheek awkwardly.

" Where did you get such power from? " The previously blank look that was gazing at him turned cold.

" Ace is fine, I'm probably younger than you. And to your second question, it is none of your business."

" Whoa chill man or girl, alright what do you mean younger? I'm 20 you know, and no sane parent will let a girl barely legal like you walk about in the wild," the blond asked good-naturedly.

Ace remained silent for a moment, memories of a non-existent childhood occupied her mind.

"I never knew my parents, but I assure you they are no longer here. " The girl stood up and left the camp. Of all things, the guys just have to bring up the subject that she hated the most. Hated because it was probably the only weakness she may never overcome.

The boys glared at the blond.

"Oh".

The moonlight reflected off the astral shard giving it a seemingly glossy cover of sparkling stars. Ace stared at the shard, something inside him pulling him towards it.

"Mother, what else have you bestowed me with?" She questioned, looking up at the dark moonless sky.

"What future am I suppose to see, in this world still fighting over the crystals." Ace drowned herself in her thoughts unaware that her summoning of Bahamut had widened the doors to her magic. The presence in her taking advantage of the flood of power setting themselves over the intense ball of energy inside its host, preventing the energy from rushing out after being kept under wraps by Ace's Mother. The unraveled magic begin to pulse with an aura, not unlike the crystal Lucis has been blessed with. Yet, it pales in comparison to the crystal once held by the mighty kingdom, only because it was held down by the beings inside her.


End file.
